Turning Back The Clock
by HettyScetty97
Summary: One of the turtles is turned into a child and the others have to learn how to adapt to the drastic change in their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Turning Back The Clock

a/n: I really don't know where this idea came from, but one of the turtles are turned into a child and the others have to learn how to adapt to the tot. I had to check, but I really don't own the turtles, wait, no, no. I don't own them. Damnit. The word for this chapter is hiccup. Enjoy ! :)

Chapter 1

It was patrol time again, which the turtles didn't mind as it meant time spent on the surface. They climbed into the battle-shell each of them hoping for a different outcome. Raph was hoping that there would be lots of action. Leo was hoping to protect his family. Mikey was hoping that not much of anything would happen so he could have fun with his bros. Samie was hoping that nobody got hurt. And Donnie was hoping that he wouldn't need to fix up the battle-shell again.

Half an hour later they ran into an old enemy. Baxter Stockman. He was holding something that looked like a ray gun in his hand. He aimed for Leo and pressed the trigger. Sam then done something she shouldn't have and jumped in front of it. She fell to the ground. The brothers attacked Stockman for hurting her. And he ran off like the coward he was leaving time for the four boys to check on their sister.

They took her home and put her in the infirmary area of the lair. Donnie said to let her sleep and check on her in the morning. Before leaving to pack for the trip to the farmhouse they were taking the next day.

In the morning Donnie went to check on Samie and he found a f turtle tot with brown hair and a too big yellow mask on her face. "Samie, is that you?"  
"Donnie. I want daddy." Was all she said as she became more alert.  
"Okay baby, I will get daddy for you." He paused for a second. "Samie, can you tell me how old you are?" Don asked. Sam held up four fingers.  
"This many. Almost as many as my fingers." She said. Don asked her to stay where she was and went to find Master Splinter and the others.

He ran out into the practice area. "Guys we have a massive problem." He said. "Let me rephrase that. We have a massive four year old problem."  
"What do you mean Donnie?" Leo asked his younger brother.  
"Come into the infirmary and check it out." Don said. The others followed Donnie into the infirmary where Samie had slept the night before.

"Daddy. You're here now!" Sam cried out and jumped off the bed and over to him and cuddled into his fur.  
"Yes child I am here. Are you hungry? We have a long trip today." He told her.  
"Sensei, what are we going to do?" Asked Mikey who looked at his now younger sister in a weird way, like he hardly knew her.  
"We will wait and see if an opportunity to reverse this comes up. And until then Samantha will be treated her age. Understand." Splinter turned and looked at Donnie. "Donatello, do you think you can reverse this?" He asked the resident genius.  
"I will think of something at the farmhouse. Come on sis let's get you something to eat." Sam didn't let go of Splinter's leg. Do splinter lifted her up and carried her to the training area. He was beginning to remember how clingy Sam had been as a child.  
"Leonardo, go and pack for your sister. Michelangelo you can make the breakfast. Raphael, Donatello help me train her."  
"Yay, I get to train." Sam cried out excited. "Can I use sai like Raphie's?" She asked innocently.  
"Absolutely not." Splinter responsibly answered.

By the end of the training session Splinter had figured out that Sam was still learning the basics. And couldn't do anything to complicated. By this time the little girl was very hungry. And the smell of Mikey's cooking drifted through the lair and drew her toward the kitchen.

"Here you pipsqueak." Mikey said giving her two pancakes on a plate with strawberries, syrup and apple juice because Sam never liked orange juice. The others came in.  
"Hey sissy, you have syrup on your nose." Raph said putting his finger on it. Sam laughed at this and continued eating. When Sam went to pick up her glass, she had dropped it again because it was too heavy for her. "I'm sorry daddy." She said as Leo picked her up so that she wouldn't stand on the tiny glass shards that were now all over the floor.  
"It's okay, you didn't mean it. Do you want to see if I forgot anything when I was packing for you?" Sam put her small hand up to her face.  
"Yeah, can we?" She asked. Leo told her that it was okay and left not putting her down until they had reached the sofa.

Soon everyone was ready to leave for the farmhouse. So Donnie took Sam up to the battle-shell. And was spinning her in one of the swivel chairs. Sam couldn't stop laughing, but did when she began to feel sick. "Donnie. Stop." She cried out. Don stopped the chair. "I feel sick." It was that moment that Donnie realised that he shouldn't have done that so soon after breakfast. He quickly gave her a bucket as April and Casey came into the warehouse.  
"I thought we were picking you up at your place." Don said.  
"I thought we were supposed to meet up here." April replied. She looked at Donnie who was holding a bucket for a turtle tot in one hand and her hair back with the other. "Is that your sister?" April asked. Donnie nodded. "She is so cute. Is she feeling okay?"  
"I shouldn't have spun her in the chair so soon after breakfast." Donnie explained. The others came up. Leo had sandwiches and juice and water for the journey in a bag. And they all put the suitcases in the back of the truck before climbing in. Sam sat on Splinters knee the entire journey sipping water slowly.

They made it to the farmhouse which was good enough for everyone. So they went to unpack. Sam dragged April to her room after about half an hour to show her what she had done. Her stuff was everywhere. Only there were hardly any toys, it was mainly books that she had and the only toys were stuffed animals that Leo had found in her room before they left. The stuffed animals were all on top of the bed at the pillow, apart from one which she held in her arms. "Do you like it April?" Sam asked.  
"Of course I do sweetie. It is very you." April replied. Sam smiled proudly at the compliment. "Do you think that Mikey will like it? And Raph, and Donnie and Leo?" She asked.  
"They will like because you did it." April told her. Come on honey let's go and get your father." April took Sam's hand and led her outside to where Splinter was training with Leo. Casey then asked her if she would like to go for a walk. April gladly accepted and walked away with Casey.

"Daddy, where is the others?" Sam asked.  
"They are in the orchard, Donnie wanted to pick apples and Mikey and Raph said something about settling a bet." Leo responded.  
"Leonardo concentrate. I'm sure your brothers will be back soon Hime."  
"Then Mikey can tell me a story. He's the best at that." Sam said.  
"Yes he is quite imaginative." Splinter stopped what he was doing and told Leo to pick up his sister. She had left her doggy toy sitting on the porch step and a car had just rolled up the driveway. "Daddy. I want Percy." Sam said. Leo shushed her. And had to hold her back because she was ready to go and get the toy. Leo picked her up.  
"Listen Samie we are going to play a game. It's called stay here and hide, okay." Sam nodded and Leo put her down. The woman that got out of the car went inside the house.

Splinter and Leo went to help her bring all the apples inside the barn. Sam seen the opportunity to go and collect her Percy only to find that the husky was gone. She ran over to the barn as the others slipped inside. "Daddy Percy's gone." She said.  
"Maybe he went to somewhere colder, husky's like snow and ice. It's where they live."  
"No he wouldn't leave me here." Sam said innocently.  
"Quick Leonardo hide yourself and your sister." Splinter said as Mrs Jones came into the barn.

"There you go, all neatly stacked." April commented.  
"Good now you can peel them. Be sure not to bruise them up too much." Mrs Jones handed April a peeler and left the barn again. Leo and Splinter walked over, Sam was right behind them.  
"There is just no pleasing that woman." April said. Leo unsheathed his swords and scraped them together.  
"I wanna help."  
"No these tools are sharp and you do not touch sharp things." Splinter told her. April placed Sam on her knee and handed her something. It was a juicy red apple.  
"Here you go, I'm sure Mrs Jones isn't going to miss one apple."  
"And apples are better for you than any candy bar." Splinter added. "You have to remember that parents just want what is best for their children, Mrs Jones is like any other parent. And parents will do anything to protect their children."  
"Tell me about it." Leo said as he began to peel apples with his katana.

Later on as the sun was setting everyone had returned to the farmhouse for a good meal. When Casey decided to introduce his mother to his friends. "I get that you ain't aliens, but how do you know my Arnold?" Asked Mrs Jones. Raph sniggered. He had never heard Casey be called Arnold before.  
"Let's just say that Arnold here was more concerned about knocking my head off my shoulders with a baseball bat than actually what I looked like." Raph said. "The rest they say is history."  
"Mikey tell me a story, please." Sam said following him in from the kitchen. "Pretty please."  
"No sprog I'm busy." Mikey said, he wasn't really busy. He just didn't want to tell her a story from the book she was holding up.  
"Hey Samie, how about I tell you a story that isn't in that book." Raph said. Sam dropped the book and forgot all about Mikey telling her a story.  
"Yeah, is it about a princess?" Sam asked.  
"No but it is about a turtle." Raph commented. "It started earlier on out in the apple orchard. With me and Mike firing arrows at Donnie's head.,," Raph told her the story of what had happened to them that day and how close they had been to a nuclear explosion. By the end of the story Samie had fallen asleep in Raph's lap. Don took the camera and snapped a picture of the two of them. Before Raph stood up and carried her up to bed.

The next afternoon Samie was watching Cinderella on video and playing with a spider. "The Incy wincy spider walked up the water spout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out.-"  
"Hey sis, you like spiders?" Mikey asked coming in. Casey had brought a movie for him to watch from town. "Do you want to watch a movie all about spiders?" Sam nodded.  
"Is it a documentary?" She asked. Mikey really wanted to watch his horror film, so he lied and said that it was.

Fifteen minutes later Sam was engrossed in the T.V screen. A giant spider was eating a person. Sam screamed and ran out of the farmhouse. Mikey paused the movie the second she began to scream. That was one of the scarier bits and the screen was filled up with the face of the giant arachnid. "Samie where are you?" He called out into the wilderness as he followed her outside. He seen her head into the forest.

Mikey ran back inside. "Sam's ran off out, to the forest." Mikey said.  
"What, why would she do that?" Donnie asked. "We explained to her not to when we first got here." Leo stood in the doorway, listening to the conversation. He sighed before speaking.  
"I think I know why." He flung the casing for the movie on the kitchen table where Donnie was sitting. "What kind of idiot let's a four year old watch a horror flick. Especially one with giant spiders." Leo went back into the living room. She hadn't lifted Percy as she ran off. "Raph's in the barn. We can get him as we go and find her."

The three left the house and went to get Raph before heading over to the forest. "Are you stupid or something?" Raph asked rhetorically as the others explained the situation.  
"How was I supposed to know that she wouldn't like it." Mikey defended.  
"What four year old does like horror films. If she gets hurt in anyway then I am personally going to hurt you." Raph threatened.  
"Guys enough, our reverted sister is out here lost, scared and alone. Can you stop fighting and try to find her." Leo told them, there was enough authority in his voice to get them to listen to him.

Meanwhile Sam had stopped running because she tripped up over the roots of a tree. Her ankle was really sore and it was starting to get a little chilly outside. She turned around and went to walk back to the farmhouse but couldn't walk and couldn't remember the way. "Daddy, Leo, Donnie, Raphie, Mikey!" Sam called out to the trees. She waited for an answer and none came. "Guys, I want to come home now. I didn't mean to run away. I was scared." By the time she finished her sentence her voice was barely a whisper and she began to cry. After half an hour of crying Sam fell asleep, and by this time it was bitter cold.

"We have to be getting close by now. I'm freezing." Mikey said.  
"How do you think a tiny little turtle is feeling then. If she isn't hurt that is." Raph commented. Leo stopped Mikey from responding to this.  
"Guys. I found her tracks. We have to hurry it will be dark soon." Leo said going in the direction of the tracks.  
"Yeah we have to teach her how to cover her tracks." Raph said.  
"No, her inability to cover her tracks could be the difference between us finding her alive or-" Leo didn't want to finish that thought. The other possible outcome wasn't something he wanted to think about.

They stopped at a very small clearing. At one end sat a very cold sleeping turtle that was caked in mud and had a swollen ankle. Don walked over to her. "Guys, she's freezing cold and her ankle isn't sitting right. We have to get her back." Don lifter her up bridal style and carried her back to the farmhouse.

When they got back to farmhouse Splinter was sitting out on the porch, he seen his five kids come out of the forest. "My children where have you been?" He asked.  
"Samie got a fright and ran into the woods. We found her but she is freezing cold and has a bad ankle." Leo explained, leaving out exactly why she had run off in the first place.  
"Get her inside and get her warm. Donatello look at her ankle more closely. And one of you three will tell me exactly why your sister ran away." Splinter looked furious, what had happened to make his daughter run off.

Don took her up to her bed and wrapped her ankle. Before coming back downstairs. Splinter had waited for him coming back down to yell at all four of them. "I want answers. What happened today?" He questioned. Mikey gulped. "Michelangelo?"  
"It was all my fault sensei. Sam was watching a Cinderella and I seen her play with a spider. I thought that she could handle it. It turns out that lying to her and telling her it was a documentary so that I could watch a film was a bad idea."  
"And why would that be?" Splinter asked, even though he knew the answer.  
"Because she got scared and ran off." Mikey answered. "I will wait on her hand and foot until she is better, even if Donnie finds a way to fix her."  
"Speaking of, how is that going?" Leo asked.  
"I am not finished Leonardo." Splinter said. "You followed her into the forest yourselves and never told me about it until now. Why not?"  
"There wasn't any time to. If we had she could have frozen to death. We are sorry we never told you before hand father." Don said. "When she wakes up, then we will have to keep her entertained in her bed. I think that she might have slight hypothermia from the cold. And with her ankle, I don't think that Samie is going to be on her feet for a while."

Sam woke up two days later wondering why she was in bed. Don came into the room. "Hey sissy. You're awake. I brought you some soup."  
"Donnie, my foot hurts." She said weakly.  
"I know baby, don't worry. The soup will make you feel better." Sam opened her mouth and Donnie spooned some into her mouth. He was mainly feeding her because he didn't want her to spill and partly because Sam was too weak to feed herself.

Don remembered back ten years before, when they had all been growing up. Sam had gotten sick and Splinter had kept her in bed back then too. He remembered wanting to play with her and going in to see her lying in bed sleeping. At first he had tried to wake her, but it didn't work. He had thought the worst and gotten really scared. Splinter had spent the next half hour of his life trying to console Don and get him to calm down.

By the time Sam had finished her soup she was ready for a story. "Once upon a time in a land far, far away there was a baby princess." Donnie read. It was the story of Rapunzel. Sam had said to make sure that there were no spiders in the story. Don obliged, cursing Mikey in his mind for scaring her so badly. He found the book and ensured that there was no spiders in the story. Five minutes in and Samie was asleep. Her body couldn't handle too much.

It took Sam a week before she was able to come back down stairs. And even then she needed help. This was possibly the first time that they were glad that she had reverted. And Mikey kept his promise to her and waited on her hand and foot. All this time Percy never left the turtle tot's side. At least Casey's mother had left the farmhouse, leaving the family alone. "Auntie April?" Samie asked.  
"What's wrong honey?" April responded.  
"Can we go for a walk?" Sam asked. April hesitated, the last time she was outside she ran directly for the woods and got lost and nearly died of the cold.  
"If you promise to stay beside me. I might take you into town." April said. The little girl had really perked up. By the time she had finished breakfast her father allowed her to go with April to town provided she wear a disguise.

In town April had to carry her because of her foot. The supermarket was easy because Sam easily fit in the shopping cart, despite her shell. "Samie you have been a very good girl today. Do you want to have a look at the toys?" Sam smiled and nodded vigorously. They looked at the toys and seen that Sam was really liking a certain barbie doll. April took it off her and put it in the cart. "You will get it back in the car."  
"Really?" Sam asked.  
"Yes, you have been good and you are poorly. You deserve to be cheered up." Sam clapped her little green hands. One of the sales assistants smiled at this.  
"She is adorable. Aww did you hurt your foot?" Asked the guy that was serving them.  
"My brother scared me and I ran outside and tripped up. It's okay because daddy yelled at him and he is really sorry." Sam explained.  
"As long as he is sorry." The guy said. "Your daughter is sweet."  
"She's my niece. I'm watching her for a few hours. Can't take your eyes off her for a seconds."  
"I know, my little brother is the same age as her and he is always getting into trouble. Drives my mother crazy." The guy smiled.  
"Come on Samie, say goodbye. Donnie might have something interesting for you to do."  
"Yesterday that meant algebra." Sam commented.  
"Don't you like math honey?" April asked.  
"Yes, but Don can be pushy. I would rather play doctor with Percy." Sam held up her husky. April left the supermarket.  
"Samie, your big brother just wants to see you reach your full potential. He knows that you are capable of so much. Even when you aren't feeling well."  
"Then do you think he will teach me how to build things?" Sam asked hope rising within her.  
"I think he might." April lifted her out of the cart and placed her in the car they had brought with them. "Stay here and don't talk to anyone or open that door." April put the shopping cart back and came back to the car. April helped her with her seatbelt, seeing as the young turtle currently had a barbie and a stuffed dog in her hands and was refusing to let go for anything.

Back at the farmhouse Splinter was training the boys on blind fighting again. So far the only one who was succeeding was Leonardo. Sam wanted to run out of the car but couldn't. Donnie came over to her. "Hey little sister." He greeted. Sam smiled.  
"I got a new barbie." She cried out as he lifted her out of the car.  
"Donatello. Get back here for your training." Splinter called out.  
"Hey we can hang out when I'm done training with the guys okay sis. I won't be very long." He told her. Sam nodded sadly. As Don passed her over to April who took her inside the house.

Training wasn't finished for another hour. Sam and April passed the time by watching pocahontas. Sam loved the movie, but was really happy when her brothers came out of training. "Hey kiddo." Donnie said, sam smiled at him from across the room. He remember pictures of the two of them smiling like that together, before they found out that they are technically twins. He wondered if they were still biologically identical. "Do you want to help me with a project?" Donnie asked. Sam looked at April and then to her brother before lifting her arms up. Don picked her up. "Okay then go and have fun you two. And Donnie bring her back in for dinner, or at least when it is time for her to go to bed." April warned. Don agreed and took her to the barn.

Sam sat on a small bail of straw by the furnace. "I know you probably won't understand this but, I have a feeling that our DNA is the very thing that can bring you back to normal." He told her. Sam was confused.  
"How come, I am normal already." She asked.  
'Oh shit' Don thought. "Well Samie, this is very difficult to explain and even harder to understand but you and me we are closer than just a brother and sister are. Do you know why?" He explained before asking. Sam shook her head at the question. "I'll tell you then. Samie baby we are twins."  
"Twins are babies born at the same time. And you are old and I am not."  
"Samie I am only 16."  
"See that is old." Don had to laugh, it was pure innocence that made his sister believe that her true age was old, in the way that only a child could.

Now all he had to do was figure a way to get it to work. He brought out a needle. "Samie I need you to stay very still for me, this isn't going to hurt you much. Do you think you can be brave?" Sam nodded slightly scared. Don steadied his hand and pressed the needle against one of her veins. He pushed it in and collected the blood sample in a test tube to use on a later date. Samie had started to cry. "Come on baby, why don't we go and fetch a lollipop before dinner." Sam cheered up as Don lifted her into the house.

April and Mikey were in the kitchen making dinner as Donnie handed her the lollipop. "Don what are you giving her that for? Can't you see that we are making dinner?" Mikey moaned.  
"I took some of her blood and the lollipop is only to raise her blood sugar levels and stop her crying." Don explained as he popped one in his mouth. Mikey gave him a look. "What. I like the lemon ones." He said. The sort-of-twins left the room again.

A week later they left the farmhouse for the lair. Sam was happy to be home. But found that her room was different. She didn't remember half of the things there from when she was older and her toys were missing. So her brothers called Casey and told him to bring paints and some paint brushes. While they were waiting they found a box of old toys that belonged to their sister. So they called Casey again and asked him to bring some colouring books and crayons before he came down. Leo promised that they would put their cash together and pay him back.

It took them all day to finish it and Sam had fallen asleep on the sofa while watching cartoons. The boys decided it was time to leave for patrol. It wasn't even a serious mission just a routine patrol of the city, but even so it didn't feel right for them to do so without their sister. But on the bright side, Don had at least managed to think of a theory of how to turn her back. He just hadn't developed the exact science of it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Turning Back The Clock

a/n: I hope the last chapter was long enough. Sorry the fight scene between the turtles and Baxter Stockman wasn't very descriptive, I don't do fight scenes very well. The word for this chapter is Diplodocus. I love dinosaurs. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 2

It was another day in the turtles lair, Splinter was training with Leonardo. Raph and Casey were fixing his shell-cycle with Casey, Don was skyping with April, Mikey was reading comic books, and Sam was watching cartoons. Suddenly there was an earthquake in the lair and a flash of green light. A portal opened up.

"It's Draco." Donnie said.  
"And the Damijo's son, just like we told you sensei, they merged somehow." Leo continued.  
"All into one ugly package." Raph said as he entered the living space in the lair.  
"They have a pretty stick." Sam commented sneaking up from the other side of the sofa.  
"My daughter stay down." Splinter warned her.  
"We have come to seek out our revenge." Said the Ultimate Draco."Revenge this wackbag." Raph yelled as he jumped at them with his sai drawn. The Ultimate Draco froze him with the time scepter and made him crash into a pillar. Donnie had a brilliant idea. They all jumped toward him. "Quick grab the-" Don yelled. He never even got the chance to finish what he was saying before all six members of the family were frozen in time.

"The rat first." Draco said.  
"No we agreed get rid of Leonardo first and then the rat. The Damijo's son said. The time scepter was waved again and everyone in the lair was transported to different dimensions.

Sam was in the lair with Donatello, only everything was destroyed. "Donnie where are we?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know sis, but everything is destroyed." He picked her up. "Come on let's go and see what's going on." Don led her to the elevator and they went topside.  
When they were in the warehouse it was the same story. "The tunneler still seems to be in good condition." Don thought aloud.  
"I want daddy." Sam said. "Where did daddy go?" She asked.  
"Don't worry baby, we will find him and the others too." Don said. He put her back on the ground and took her hand. They left the warehouse and were immediately spotted by foot ninja. Don was going to engage them in battle but something stopped him, actually two things stopped him. One was his sister who was still holding his hand. And the other was a shadow that was on the roof distracting the ninja from their battle.

After the shadow got rid of the ninja he revealed himself to be an older version of Michelangelo. "You haven't aged a bit. And who is the kid. Spitting image of Samie." He said.  
"That is Sam, what happened here?" Don asked him.  
"I'll explain on the way there." Mikey told them. He looked at his sister.  
"On the way where?" Don asked as Mikey picked up Sam and put her on his back. Mikey began to run with Donnie hot on his heels. "To Master Splinter." Half way there Don and Sam began to fluctuate. Don thought that it was like something was trying to pull him away, or even back to where he was before.

They arrived in central park and Mikey said. "Here he is." Don looked at where Mike pointed to. He seen a makeshift grave with a familiar walking stick and the word Splinter written on the cross in shaky letters. "After you left Master Splinter gave his life protecting the four of us." Mikey told him.  
"What about Leo and Raph, and even future Sam?" Don asked.  
"Leo and Raph had a falling out a long time ago. I guess we needed that level head of yours."  
"So what about her?" He asked pointing.  
"After you left, and the others fell out there was no one left to raise her. I had to grow up quickly. I was responsible for another person, my baby sister." Mike said. "Of course I was never the sciency type so I couldn't turn her back. And by this point she would have missed out on too much."  
"I understand." Don said.  
"Come on we can't stay here. Let's go somewhere safe."

They went to a secure location and Mikey introduced Donnie and Samie to Lieutenant April, one of the last leaders in the very last resistance team against the Shredder. "Donnie, is that you?" April asked hardly able to believe her eyes. "And you have a child with you."  
"Sister actually." Don answered.  
"Hey I'm going to find the older Samie, April do you think that you could keep the two of them entertained." Mikey asked her. April said that she would love to and set Samie on the table.  
"You've got old April." Sam said as she touched April's aged face. "And you got your haircut." Sam was now touching April's short greying hair.

"Oh my god, I am looking at my own image." Said a voice from behind her.  
"That's because it is four year old you." Donnie said.  
"Mikey always told me that I was cute. I didn't think I was that cute." Older Sam said.  
"You are nearly 40." April commented.  
"I am still as young as 4 at heart." Older Sam replied.

"Are you me?" Younger Sam asked. The older Sam didn't know how to reply to that question. Don however was curious.  
"I thought that there was a theory that stopped two of the same person being in the same time period or at least meeting in the same time period?" He asked.  
"I have never studied that theory and obviously that isn't true." Sam answered.  
"April do you think that there is anyway to get Leonardo and Raphael to meet me?" Don asked. "I have a plan to get rid of the shredder. For Casey, and Splinter and everyone else who has suffered because of him." Don said. Sam opened her tiny arms at her big brother who happily picked her up again.

They left again and went to an agreed location. On one side of the room was Raphael, Samie was there and she buried her head into Don's plastron. He looked scary, his mask still the same red but one of the eye holes were covered up. He had scars on his face and his arms and plastron. And he looked older. He drew his sai. It was the first time that Samie had ever been afraid of one of her brothers, and she still hadn't lifted her head away from Don.

Before Raph could ask why he was there, Leonardo came out of the shadows. He had no mask on his eyes as covered with black sunglasses covering his eyes. He was wearing a black trench coat. His arms and plastron also wore the scars of his past on his limbs and plastrons. Soon the two were doing what they always done best. Argue. Don hit them both with his Bo staff.

Soon enough the turtles and April were ready to fight the Shredder one last time. Half way through the battle Hun lead Stockman out of the tunneler. "Hun what are you doing we are supposed to be watching the small child that we left in the tunneler." Stockman said as they went down the stairs.  
"Master please take us back, I will do anything." Hun wheeled over to where the Shredder was in his new exo-suit. Shredder said something ominous before crushing them both under his foot like the bugs they were to him.

Soon only April and Donnie were left. Karai legion's had got to Mikey and Karai herself had killed Leo and later Raph, and then the older version of Sam who had been fighting alongside her brothers one last time. Unbeknownst to Donnie his baby sister had witnessed the entire thing and was now screaming as she ran to her big brother who lifted her into his arms. How was he going to explain why she was crying like that.

They disappeared and found themselves in a barren wasteland, that looked like the Australian outback judging by the red colour of the sand. When they appeared Don was so happy to see Raph and Mikey alive and in one piece that he was practically dancing. When he had finished his celebrations he put his sister down. Unfortunately the turtle-tot seen their father. "Daddy!" She exclaimed and went to get him. The three turtles held her back. "Samie, you gotta stay here so you don't get hurt okay." Raph explained to her. He turned to his brothers. "Master Splinter needs our help let's go."

The brothers engaged in battle, soon enough Raph and Mikey had the time scepter and Master Splinter had the war staff.

They both began to glow and send off different colours of energy. The three lifted into the air as the time scepter brought them back to the battle nexus. Nobody really understood how this had happened. After all they didn't have the power to do that, did they? It was quite possibly the only truth that the Ultimate Draco had told the family.

The time scepter was putting everything back to normal. So soon enough Lord Simultaneous himself was before them, along with the Damio, Leonardo and Usagi the rabbit ronin that was close to Leonardo. Everyone was listening intently to what the time lord was saying. And then he showed them an amazing form of magic that brought the Damijo's son back to him as a young boy. Splinter by this point was holding his daughter's hand with one hand and the war staff with his other. Lord Simultaneous put everything back to right as they disappeared back home.

A few days later Splinter was kidnapped by Bishop and the turtles had no choice but to bring their sister with them. It was lucky that they all managed to survive a direct attack against them that was apparently for no reason other than to let Bishop play god.

While professor Honeycut (aka the fugitoid) was getting Splinter out of the biosuspension unit and the others were trying to fight off the supersoldier of Bishop. Sam was hiding underneath one of the control systems in the laboratory. Like any child probably would by the time Splinter had escaped and was fighting Bishop Sam had her eyes closed and her hands over the side of her head.

Then there was the final battle with the Shredder. Luckily, they had Casey and April with them so they were able to keep an eye on Sam as they snuck into the battle shell.

Soon they were able to go back to the farmhouse. Sam was beginning to think that this place was their second home, and while her brothers and father were recovering Sam remembered the last time she was here.

One day, she walked over to Donatello, who was fixing the radio so he could hear the football game that wasn't on the T.V. "Donnie?" Sam asked him flashing a big smile. Don looked up at her. "Why am I not aloud in the forest?"  
"Samie, do you remember what happened the last time you were in that forest. You got lost and were seriously hurt and you were sick." Don answered his sister.  
"But Mikey is in there." Sam complained. "And his legs are sore."  
"Mikey is a naughty turtle, you do not go into the forest." Don told his sister his sister as he used his one good arm to fix the radio.  
"Can I help?" Sam asked him. Don lifted her on to his lap and asked her to hold the radio still for him. April was in the room with them and seen the moment as a perfect opportunity to take a photo of the both of them. So she went to get the camera. Neither of them realised that the picture had been taken until it was too late. April showed them and they both said it was really nice.

Mikey came back into the farmhouse. "Hey guys I'm home." he said.  
"Mikey, you have been a naughty turtle. You're not supposed to go into the forest." Sam said to him. Mikey stopped dead in his tracks as Donnie scowled at him.  
"You know you are only going to encourage her to run in there again. We nearly never found her the last time." Don told him still scowling. Mikey put his hands up in defeat.  
"I'm sorry Donnie, it won't happen again. And I'll make sure that Samie doesn't run out there again." Mikey said. Donnie smiled at this, he knew that Mikey would keep his promise.

After they came back to the lair and had settled in again. Leo began to get really angry, eventually it came to a point where Splinter had to send him to Japan to the Ancient One who would help him go back down the correct path. The day Leonardo had to leave he has said goodbye to his sister he leaned down to her level. "I don't want you to go Leo." Sam said hugging him.  
"I know but daddy said that I have to. I will be back before you know it kiddo, and I will be a better leader for you and the others."  
"Promise you will come back?" Samie said as she let go of her embrace.  
"I promise on my honour." He said and even though she was young she knew that this family valued honour above everything else.

Two months later everyone was doing their own thing around the lair. It wasn't until Donatello brought up how long Leo had been gone that Sam really did realise how much they missed the oldest turtle.

Soon enough Karai attacked their home as the Shredder her intent was to get revenge for what they done to her father. As the others were fighting Samie went and hid in the kitchen. The others escaped without her.

After what seemed like forever Leo came back with the intent of finding his family. Samie heard a crashing sound coming from the main living area and went to investigate. "Leo!" She yelled when she seen her brother. Sam jumped into his arms.  
"Samie!" Leo said as he twirled his sister round.  
"You did come home, I knew you wouldn't break your promise." Sam said to him. Leo put her down.  
"Samie, where are the others?" He asked her. "Did you see how they got out?" Sam shook her head.  
"Daddy told me to hide in the kitchen so that they wouldn't find me." Leo decided that there was no way that she would have seen them escape. He began to look for clues around the lair. The turtle sub was nowhere to be found. 'Donatello must have escaped in it' He thought.  
"Hey sis do you want to go swimming with Percy?" He asked. Sam nodded saying that he loved swimming.

Soon enough the two went into the river for a swim, it was then that Leo realised that Donatello had Master Splinter with him and they both got out of the wreckage at the bottom of the river alive. They went up to a small river beach in the middle of the river. "They would have surfaced about here then went over there to find shelter." Leo led his sister over to some abandoned warehouses by the docks. They went into one and a figure in the shadows began to attack them with a staff. "Donnie?" Leo asked as he seen the staff.  
"Leo." Don said when he realised that it was Leo who had said his name. "Welcome back." He said.  
"Donnie." Sam said running into her brother's arms.  
"My son, my daughter." Splinter said stepping out of the shadows himself.  
"Master Splinter." Leo said happy to be reunited with his father. He gave him the staff that the ancient one had given to him and that he had been saving for when he returned home. Splinter gladly accepted the staff and Samie hugged her father tightly. "Daddy I was nearly stuck in the kitchen, I stayed hidden with Percy where I seen Mikey hide the chips and the cans of food." Said Sam proudly.  
"Well done my daughter. Leonardo do you know of any place where we could stay?" He asked. Leo shook his head.  
"I have an idea about where we could stay. I think it's near central park." Don spoke up.

They found an entrance to the sewers and walked through the sewer systems. They eventually came across an abandoned water pumping station and Leo made sure that they were going to be safe where they were and went to find Raph and Mikey.

They ended up staying in the pumping station and they all settled in, of course with MIkey complaining that he had the smallest bedroom.

Samie had noticed that Donnie was beginning to get sick. She had also noticed the bandage on his leg. "Donnie?" She asked. "Is your leg okay?" Don looked up from his work.  
"It's fine, why do you keep asking me that?" He answered.  
"Because I think it is making you sick." Sam answered.  
"Sam my leg and my cold have nothing to do with each other. It's a coincidence, something that just so happened to happen at the same time." He explained. Don smiled at his sister. "Hey April is taking us to the museum soon. Do you want to go and get ready?" He asked her. Sam ran out of the lab before Donnie could turn around.

They eventually made it to the museum. Donnie kept on sneezing, MIkey and Raph were going on about how much of a nerd and a geek Don was at how excited he was about being in a museum. The terms they used were 'Nerd-o-saurus' and 'Geek-o-saurus Rex'. That was before the hidden message sent by Savanti Romero came to life by the fossilised remains of a T-rex.

When the boys made their circle to see if it was a good idea to go to the cretaceous period. Sam poked her head through their shells. "Can I see the dinosaurs with you?" She asked them.  
"Is that really a good idea?" Mikey asked. Sam frowned. She looked at Leo.  
"Please Leo I will be good. I will stay away from the big ones and-"  
"I'm sorry Samie, it's too dangerous. Maybe the next time we time travel. If you are old enough." Leo said. April took her hand.  
"I think, that it's time you were going home anyway."

Rennet did take them home. And right after the two girls arrived the boys showed up coming out of another portal. "April, it's probably better that you didn't know." Leo said. Sam scrambled to follow her brothers.  
"Wait up, did you take pictures of the dinosaurs?" She asked as she ran after them.

Months past and they were again transported through time. Only this time Samie and Master Splinter got to come with them.

a/n: That is where we are going to continue with next time. (Insert answer questions on chapters 1&2 before next class here) Hope you enjoyed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Turning Back the Clock

a/n: I like leaving my readers on cliffhangers, which unfortunately readers do not like. Anyway, I pretty much gave away what I am planning for this chapter. So I'm just going to get on with it. No tricks just one little word for this chapter, which is pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 3

One day when everything was fine and the boys were fighting over the television, they were suddenly transported to the year 2105 where they lost Mikey right away and found the great grandson of April and Casey. His name was Cody Jones and he was the heir apparent to the vast Jones-O'neil fortune.

They also met Serling, Cody's butler and main guardian. Serling surprised them at first when he had brought them all into his limousine and gave them air to breathe and gravity that didn't want to crush them into mashed turtles.

He took them to Cody's penthouse where they found their masks and put them on. Apart from Sam, who stared at her's. "Daddy, is that mask going to be mine when I'm a Kunoichi?" She asked innocently.  
"I believe it will be my child because yellow is your favourite colour." He said. He remembered when he first gave Sam her mask. Despite the fact that it was a great honour and the child should have been bowing respectfully to her father, as her two older brothers had just done, she was beaming from ear to ear at the prospect of finally becoming something more than just a talking turtle. The prospect of becoming a kunoichi that was right in front of her eyes in the form of a yellow mask.

"When do I become a kunoichi daddy?" Sam said. The rat was brought of his reminiscence by his daughter's words. "Look I can already do important katas like this and this and this." Sam said as she showed her father what she could do.

It was then that her eyes set on something that the child would treasure forever.  
"Percy!" She yelled and grabbed him before anyone could tell her not to. She hugged the old husky puppy close to her chest.  
"Hey sis, why don't you show Mikey that you found Percy when we find him." Raph said. Samie hadn't realised it but the others had decided to go and find their missing brother before something happened to him. And with their luck and track record, something was bound to happen.

For their own safety Cody and Samie were made to stay in the hover-shell while the others Mikey, they had found him being held captive by street fantoms. The others jumped down as Cody and Sam watched the fight. "I can't believe that we actually get to see the turtles in action." He said to her. "But your probably get to see that all the time don't you." He said to her.  
"No, I'm too little to go with them." Samie said. Cody began to watch the fight again, only seen the main guy coming up behind them. He began to panic as he hadn't installed weapons systems in the hover-shell yet. He had an idea and flew the hover-shell down to where the main baddy was. It was a wipeout. "Or that works too." Cody said and parked up.

Some weeks later they were on their way to a very important business party. It was a charity gala. Master Splinter was speaking to some monks from the planet Mih. Leo pushed Mikey over. "Michelangelo, these are the monks from the planet Mih. They use a force of metaphysics similar to our own connection to che." Splinter said. He instructed Mikey to perform the lotus blossom position.  
"Sorry, uh, dad but I dislocated my lotus yesterday, uh, polishing my shell." Jammerhead in Mikey's body said. Samie giggled at Mikey's silliness. "Shut it pipsqueak." He said.  
"Michelangelo don't embarrass yourself infront of the monk of Mih. And do not be so mean to your sister." Splinter said. Unfortunately for Splinter the next thing he knew Leo was positioning him and acting weird, and Mikey was confused as to why.  
"Daddy, what's wrong with my brothers?" Samie asked sweetly.  
"I don't know child, but I have a feeling we are going to find out eventually."

They did find out when Splinter left the party leaving Samie with Cody. "Why don't we go and see if everything is okay again." Cody said to her and they went outside.  
"Daddy why did you run away?" She asked when they seen everyone. "And why is Leo sleeping?"  
"Leo just got tired Samie, really tired." Don told her. Sam watched as the peacekeepers arrested Jammerhead and put him in the back of the car.

When Starlee's parents came to visit earth Glaxer took a liking to Samie. "You look really nice." He told her awkwardly, just as they arrived in the penthouse.  
"Thanks, you look very blue." Sam replied. Glaxer leaned forward to kiss her and Sam pushed him to the ground.  
"Samantha, you do not push guests." Splinter warned. They continued to tour the penthouse. Samie helped Glaxer up.  
"Sorry I pushed you." She said smiling.  
"It's okay, I shouldn't have tried to kiss you." Sam took his hand and they went to where Serling and Cody were.

"How do you know when the obitronian mildew is done?" Cody asked Glaxer. Glaxer explained how to cook it.  
"Serling, can I have noodles if the mildew isn't nice?" Sam asked not to sure about the sticky substance in the pot. Unfortunately Glaxer slipped and caused Cody to trip up over him while he was carrying a bowl of Salad. Serling lifted them both up. "Maybe Mater Glaxer would like to help from the safety of his own galaxy.

There was a crashing noise. "What was that?" Mrs Hambra asked. "I distinctly heard a boom." Splinter came rushing into the room.  
"My apologies madam, that was the television. The boys like to watch with the volume up."  
"No doubt one of those hyper-violent, mind numbing earth shows." Mrs Hambra stated. Samie walked up to her. She tugged on her dress. "Starlee's mommy, I drew a picture for you." Samie said. "I left it in my room. Daddy may I go and get it?"  
"Yes you may Hime." Splinter said.  
"She's a sweetie, isn't she." Mrs Hambra said to Splinter.  
"Yes and unfortunately a very long story." Splinter replied. He watched as Samie ran upstairs, something made him think that he wished she could stay that size forever, but he knew that wasn't possible.

They were in the hanger with Starlee trying to get her parents into the hover-shell when Raph came flying into the room. "Raphie!" Samie called.  
"Nice shoes." He said. The others came in fighting Jammerhead. Mrs Hambra began to over react and drag Starlee away. But Starlee stopped her and ran with Cody into the lab to help.

Soon she had figured out the problem. She scanned Jammerhead with the penthouse's security systems and isolated the chip in his cerebral cortex which she found translated movements into signals and and translates them back into movements in his body. She then had the clever idea of jamming the signal by making the kids do stupid things and filming them doing so with her dad's never off video camera.

When they got back to their own time Donnie got back to work with reversing the thing that had made her younger. And with trying to find Master Splinter. One night when he was working Samie came running out of her bedroom. "Donnie, where's Daddy. I need Daddy." She said crying her eyes out.  
"Hooligan, would you like me to put her back to bed?" Serling asked as he picked Sam up.  
"No Serling, just keep her with me. I'll calm her down in a little bit." Don picked up his sister and showed her the big computer. Within five minutes she was out like a light. Raph commented by saying that the computer was so boring it put little kids to sleep.

The next day the brothers stood on the portal that would take them to cyberspace. "I wanna go." Samie said, letting go of Percy and running on to the platform just as April pressed the button.

"Wow this place is really big." Samie commented.  
"Sam what are you doing here?" Leo asked her. He asked April to send her back. Apparently Samie didn't like that idea and clung on to Mikey, he was clearly the one who would give into her most of the time.  
"Samie it is too dangerous for you to play here. You could get hurt or worse."  
"But you guys are playing here." She answered.  
"Fine you can stay for the tour but I swear girly, the first sign of any trouble from the Shredder and you are right back through the portal understand."  
"Wakari masu." Sam responded. Leo was satisfied by her response.  
"Come on then sis. Let's find what we can of father." Leo said a really cool looking vehicle manifested out of nowhere. The others did the same.

After not finding any of Splinter's data bits the turtles stopped. Donnie felt a presence. It was the Shredder.  
"Leo, we have a problem." He said. Leo stopped what he was doing and turned around, sent a signal to April asking her to open a portal and watch Samie while they were busy. It was moments like these that Donatello wished he still had her the way she was supposed to be. But right now they had to get their father back.

And they did, right before they were due to leave for April and Casey's wedding. Splinter was surprised but knew that it was bound to happen eventually. So once again they travelled up to Northampton to Casey's Grandma's Farmhouse. Where they fought the Shredder and watched a wedding in one day.

Life for the turtles was suddenly brilliant again, the only problem now was the question of whether or not they would be able to turn Samie into her rightful age before it would be considered too late.

a/n: It seems kinda rushed at the end I know but I really want to get to the next chapter. Next one won't be rushed. But I'm not making any promises. It was also kinda short which I haven't done in a while so I hope you can forgive me for that too. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Turning Back The Clock

a/n: I know the last chapter was kind of short, but that was a one-off short chapter. This one is going to be longer. I just really wanted to get past the show and on to where I can let my imagination dictate by using educated guesses as to what the turtles are going to be like. The word for this chapter is onomatopoeia. Enjoy! :)

Chapter 4

Since Splinter had come back and the Shredder was finally destroyed Donatello could work on restoring their sister. He spent the next two years of his life working to get her back. Only to realise that if he put anymore work into it she would miss the chance to grow up.

One night he went to Master Splinter after the rat had finished reading Sam her bedtime story. "Sensei, may I speak with you?" He asked.  
"Certainly Donatello. What is troubling you?" Splinter replied. Donatello sat down across from his father.  
"It has taken me the best part of three years and I cannot figure out how to restore Samie. I think that the best solution to this is to wait until she is older and explain what happened to her when she is old enough to understand. Which in itself is an odd thing to say considering we were born the same day."  
"Donatello, why are you saying this?" Splinter asked.  
"Because I don't want to deny my sister the opportunity to grow up. I don't want her to miss the best years of her life. She is seven now and we are eighteen, we have to forget that she was ever the same age as us. We have to pretend that she was found by you in the sewers when we were eleven years old." Donnie said. "I have to pretend that our coinciding birthday's are a coincidence above everything else. She cannot know about our being twins."  
"Donatello I understand what you are saying. If you think that this is what is best for her, then tell your brothers that is what we are going to do." Don was shocked but nevertheless he stood and bowed to his father. Before thanking him and leaving the room.

The next morning he realised he had to tell the others and got them in the lab. "We have to hide the fact that Sam was the same age as us." He told them straight.  
"I ain't lying to my baby sister." Raph said angrily.  
"It's not forever Raph, only until she is old enough to understand what happened and will be ready to handle."  
"So you can't fix her?" Mikey asked.  
"No, I can't and if I spend any more time on it she could end up missing out on her childhood. In about eight years she will be fifteen again and we can make the decision about whether or not we can tell her then." Don said. Leo looked thoughtful for a moment.  
"If you are sure that there isn't any other way to handle this, then as much as I hate the idea of lying to her for years then we will help you cover it up." Leo answered. Mikey nodded, as did Raph as he realised that there wasn't anything else that he could do about it.

So life went on and the turtles were decorated after saving the entire police department from being blown to pieces by the purple dragons.

They moved top side and lived in a house just on the outskirts of the city centre. It didn't stop them from doing patrols of the city, they just had school and homework to deal with as well as their ninja training on top of it.

Samie went to school and was quickly made top of the class, growing up she had the life her brothers wished they could have had together when they had all been younger. Their lives were perfect.

That was until that afternoon. Samantha was twelve and had been in a performance at school one day, so Splinter had come to watch his daughter and now they were driving home. "I am so proud of you my hime." He said to her.  
"Thanks dad. Can we stop for ice cream at Mikey's pizzeria please?" She asked. "I want to show him that I won."  
"Certainly child. I am sure Michelangelo would be happy to serve us. And proud that you have won. Don't forget to show him your trophy." Splinter said keeping his eyes on the road. Sam took his phone off of the dashboard and dialled Mikey's number.

"Hey Mikey, do you have my favourite ice cream in? Dad and I are going to stop by."  
"I don't know I guess you will have to wait and see." Mikey said.  
"Okay I will wait and see, you do have it don't you?" She asked.  
"I make a batch every couple of days because I know you will eat it up ice cream monster." Mikey said down the phone. "I have to go sis. Say hi and bye to Sensei for me." Mike hung up the phone. "Dad Mikey said hi and bye." Sam said not putting as she held the phone in search of a game.

Splinter seen that the light ahead of him was red and stopped the car unfortunately a truck was driving up the opposite side of the road and the driver wasn't looking where he was going. Splinter and Sam were trapped in the car. They couldn't get out without the risk of getting killed. There was too much traffic that was moving. And they couldn't reverse the car either. There were other people waiting behind them for the lights to change. The last thing either of them remembered was the sound of Samantha screaming as loudly as she could as the truck slammed into them headfirst and the wind was knocked out of their lungs.

Leonardo was working at the time, he had found a job teaching martial arts to inner city kids, when his phone went off. "Hello this is Leonardo speaking." He said into the receiver.  
"Was my sister in the car too?" He asked. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you." Leo said he hung up and was able to keep his cool.  
"Guys, I am sorry but class is over for today. A family emergency has just come up and I have to leave. I will make sure to be here longer for the next class. Parents I promise to keep you updated on when the next competitions and belts are." And at that Leo ran out of the hall to collect his keys and to try and contact Donnie, Mikey and Raph.

He got to the hospital and made his way to the desk. Any calmness he had held to before hand was abolished by the time he managed to get there. "Donnie I don't care what Raph is doing just get him down here now." He said as Don said that Raph was busy taking his exam.  
"It's an exam Leo he can't just walk out. This is important to both our careers." Don explained.  
"Why can't our lives ever be simple?" Leo asked frustrated. The receptionist coughed slightly as Leo was holding up the line. "I have to go." He said to Donnie and hung up. "Hi my father and my little sister were brought here. Splinter and Samantha Hamato. You have to tell me where they are." Leo shouted at her feeling both nervous and frustrated.  
"Sir please calm down I understand that you are frustrated and I will do your best to get them here quickly."  
"Wait they aren't here yet. Then why was I called here. I have to be with them."  
"They will be here soon please take a seat in the waiting room." The receptionist said. Leo sat down.

A doctor and some nurses came running up to the emergency doors as he did. "What have we got?" The doctor asked the paramedic.  
"A twelve year old girl in a traffic collision with her father's car and a truck."  
"Where's the father?" The doctor asked.  
"He didn't make it died on route in the other ambulance." The other paramedic.  
"And the truck driver?"  
"He is on route to another hospital." The paramedic.  
"What's her name?" The doctor asked.  
"She had her school bag in the back. I looked through it to see what her name was. It's Samantha Hamato." The paramedic said. Leo jumped up at the mention of his sister's name.

He ran over to them. "Samie, it's me Leo can you hear me sis." He asked his sister, who at that moment was unconscious and had bandages wrapped around her plastron as if it had seen too much pressure. "Sam wake up, come on you can do it princess." Leo said as he ran alongside the doctors not taking his eye off her for a moment. It wasn't until they walked through a door that Leo couldn't go through that he stopped in his tracks and went to sit down again. He had to wait on the others.

Mikey was the first to arrive. He walked right up to Leo. "Leo I had been talking to Sam, they were coming for ice cream and, and now-" Mikey broke down. Leo wanted to cry too.  
"Sam is in surgery Mikey, they think that her shell was damaged and you know what that means to a turtle."  
"What about Master Splinter?" Mikey asked.  
"He didn't make it Mike, father's dead." Leo said. It was at that moment he shed the first tear he had been able too. It was sinking in now.  
"No he isn't he wouldn't leave us not after everything we've been through." Mikey said as more tears streamed down his face. Don and Raph walked up behind them as Mikey spoke.  
"Sensei isn't gone fearless do you hear me he isn't." Raph yelled at the top of his lungs. He broke down at that moment. As his first thoughts immediately went to Splinter and everything that they had shared together. Don turned to Raph and embraced him.  
"This can't be happening. Our lives were going great for the first time in a long time and then this shit happens."

In their grief they had forgotten about Samie. Don was the first one to actually voice this. "On the phone you said that Sam was in the car. Where is she?" He asked. Leo looked up for a second before regaining composure and putting a hand over his face.  
"Sam is in surgery I have no idea how long they are going to be. Only that I had to sign to let them do the surgery since, well you know." He told them.  
"What happened to them anyway?" Raph asked.

A surgeon tapped his shoulder. Raph spun around. The others looked at the surgeon.  
"I am the surgeon that is responsible for your sister's case. If you follow me I can answer any questions you might have." He said to them. Unfortunately none of them were having any of it.  
"Whatever you have to say you can say it here." Donnie said. "Going anywhere else will just waste time that we might not have." Don glared at the doctor as he spoke.  
"As you wish. Your sister's plastron was cracked under pressure and her shell was damaged by the impact of the blow and there was some whiplash. We think that there might have been an injury to her spinal cord through the damage to her shell."  
"The paramedics said that she was awake at the scene is that a good sign?" Leo asked.  
"I don't know she had lost consciousness again before she got here. But what I do know is that the surgery is going well and I wanted to speak with the four of you."  
"You want to speak with us why?" Mikey asked.  
"Obviously your sister is still a child and one that is going to need someone to look after her."  
"We were going to look after her whether you asked us or not. We would never abandon her when she needs us." Raph said getting defensive.  
"I have to go back in there. The cafeteria is open why don't you go and discuss things and take my pager with you and I will page you personally when your sister is out of surgery." He said.

The turtles took the pager off his and went to the cafeteria. None of them felt like eating, so instead they all got some tea to calm them down. "How do we tell a child that her father is dead?" Mikey asked as they sat together.  
"How do you tell news like that to anyone?" Don countered.  
"More importantly, how do we prepare ourselves to look after our sister who could be permanently handicapped because of this accident?" Leo asked.  
"Why does our life always have to be so hard. Why can't we be one of those families that have a two parents, a big dog a white picket fence and no fucking problems to deal with. Just regular joes with regular lives."  
"Why does anything happen to any of us?" Don said as he played with his cup. He kept thinking back five years to when he had made the decision not to find a cure for Samie. If he had tried just a little longer then he might have fixed it. But would it have been enough to save their father?  
"We really need to think about how we are going to manage this."  
"Simple we move in together. That way we can all help take care of her if she needs it." Mikey suggested.  
"Makes sense. Sensei stays in a house that has enough rooms for all of us, a practice space and Sam won't be uprooted." Donnie said. He remembered the day they had moved in, Sam had been seven and she ran around the upstairs for a good twenty minutes before picking her bedroom. In the end she had settled for one at the front of the house that had a french window with a little bench below it, that she loved to sit at.

When the child was out of surgery they moved her up to the ICU. Dr Harris, the doctor that had spoken to them before, gave them an extensive list of her injuries. Her shell was slightly damaged, there was swelling in her spinal cord because of it, her plastron was crushed under pressure, which in turn broke her ribs and caused a lung to collapse, she had a bad concussion and now came with a breathing tube down her throat.

One of the doctors made the brothers identify their father's belongings. They found Samantha's old tattered yellow mask in with his stuff, only it had been dry-cleaned and embroidered with her name in black. "Sensei told me that he was going to give this to her in a few weeks for reaching the next stage in her training." Leo said. He looked to where his sister was asleep. "Now we don't even know if she'll ever be able to walk again, let alone find the courage to train." He said as Sam stirred slightly in her sleep. He had hardly left the hospital since he had arrived claiming that he wanted to be beside Sam. Although the others had declared it would be easier to try and work out visiting hours between them all while they tried to figure out what to do.

After a week Sam got the tube out of her throat and took a raspy breath before having an oxygen mask placed over her mouth. "Leo, is, everything, okay?" She asked slowly, realising that her brother had been here a lot.  
"I'm fine sis, you just focus on getting better." Leo told her.  
"I, just, want, daddy, to, come, back." She said sounding like a little girl. Which she still kinda was.  
"I know sweetheart. But me, Donnie, Raph and Mikey are all going to take care of you now." Leo told her as he stroked her hair. It was so hard seeing her so weak. It was so hard having to tell her that Sensei had died. But she handled it well enough and was allowed out of the hospital to go to his funeral.  
"I just thank the gods that you are okay too." He said. Samie sat up a little and extended her arms to her brother. Leo accepted the embrace.

Soon enough it was the day of the funeral and the five turtles sat in the front row with Casey and April. Leo walked up to the podium with his brothers. They were going to have Sam up there too, but she was still on Oxygen and they couldn't put her through that.

Leo stood at the front. "We want to thank you all for showing up. And the four of us have written some words in the memory of our father." He said to them. He could feel himself welling up with tears. "It wasn't hard to imagine how our father had managed to touch the lives of every person in the room with us. Master Splinter was a kind, generous soul who had compassion and lived every day with honour. Not only did he take in five helpless children but he managed to raise us to live with honour and taught us all how to defend ourselves. He spent his entire life trying to protect others and for those reasons I am proud to call him my father." At that Leo broke down in front of everyone. He looked over at his little sister. She was currently snuggled up to a heavily pregnant April.

Raph guided him to the back of the group and took his place at the front. "Splinter was the best Sensei and father five turtles could ever ask for. There is now a big hole in all of our hearts that can never be filled now that he is gone. Chichi wa, anata ga watashitachi no kokoro ni eien ni narimasu." He said in Japanese, he was able to hold back the lump forming in the back of his throat. "If I had one last chance to speak to him. I would swallow my pride and apologize for all the times I have been increasingly difficult and purposely rebellious. And I would thank him for all the times he defended me and made sure that I was safe from whatever trouble I found myself in. Father you will always be in our hearts." He said. He had repeated the last part in English and Japanese, mainly for himself and his family. He looked out the people who had come to pay respects to Master Splinter.

Don went next and he could hardly speak from the emotions that were rising in him, and his lack of being able to speak publicly. "Splinter was a great man, and there is no one that can take his place in our lives. He was the one who inspired us, he kept us all in line and he managed to raise us all to be happy and healthy individuals who have values and who still stick by each other to this day. And above all he was my hero." Don managed to get out, by the time he had finished speaking he had put his hand over his eyes to hide the fact that he was nearing tears.

It was Mikey's turn. "Growing up I had a romanticised image of who my dad was, and when I grew up a little. I realised that those images weren't romanticised at all. They were who he was. He was like a superhero to me, he was always kind, he had been through so much already after losing his own father Hamato Yoshi. Father, there is something that I always wanted to say to you that I think that you should here, wherever you are now. Sensei, you have done so much for us asking for very little in return. If I ever have kids then I would be proud if I could be half the father to them that you have been to me, my brothers and my sister." He said managing to keep a straight face through his speech. The four brothers picked up a simple lily and placed one each on the casket. They bowed out of respect for their father and went to sit down beside their family members who were right beside them. Don had sat down beside Sam and she cuddled into him. Don held her close as they listened to the rest of the service.

It was another three weeks after the funeral that Sam was allowed out of the hospital. "It's weird without dad isn't it?" She asked when they got inside.  
"Yeah, it is but eventually it won't seem so weird anymore." Leo advised. "Are you wanting something to eat. I could always microwave something for you." Leo asked the child.  
"I can wait until Mikey get's home. I don't trust you with the microwave. You still have an ongoing fight with the toaster." Sam said.  
"Gee thanks sis." Leo said to her.

Sam thought for a moment and switched on the television. "Leo I think I want to go back to school." She told him. "I just want to get back to some sort of normalcy."  
"Okay, I will call the school first thing on Monday morning. Just enjoy the weekend and try to recover a little more before going back." Leo said. He had no idea why his sister wanted to go back to school so soon, but he had to admire her for trying.

a/n: A little morbid, but I had always planned for this to happen eventually. Even I am missing Master Splinter. He is always interesting write. See you in the next chapter. :)


End file.
